This invention relates to crowd control portable stanchion posts. Crowd control stanchions are portable post assemblies used by maintenance and other individuals to regulate pedestrian traffic. The stanchions are placed in a manner to indicate to pedestrians where the pedestrians should walk or queue.
Stanchions are generally not used singly. Flexible or rigid connecting members such as chains, ropes, tapes or rails are usually used to connect stanchion posts to each other, usually in a linear fashion, or to wall mounted rings. Most connecting members are independent. Independent connecting members can be removed from the stanchions. These independent connecting members have hooks or snaps at both ends to facilitate attaching the connecting members to stanchions.
Some stanchions, however, have extendible and retractable guidance tapes that are internally stored within a housing attached to, or part of, the stanchion. I use the term guidance tape to refer to an extendible tape have means to connect the tape to another stanchion or a wall mounted ring. The guidance tape is wound onto a reel that comprise part of the stanchion assemblies. These guidance tapes can be extended from the stanchion post by unwinding them from the reels. The virtue of a stanchion with an extendible internally stored guidance tape is convenience. First, there is no need to store the connecting member separately. The guidance tape is internal to the stanchion and stored with it. The guidance tape can not be lost. Second, an extendible guidance tape can be used to delineate any distance up to the maximum extension of the guidance tape. It is not necessary to stock multiple length connectors since the guidance tape can be extended as far as desired up to the maximum extension.
Said reels have spring mechanisms to keep the guidance tapes taut when extended and to rewind the guidance tapes after use. Extending the guidance tape causes the spring to be wound, storing potential energy in the spring. When it is desired to rewind the extended guidance tape, the stored potential energy spins the reel rewinding the guidance tape.
Although guidance tape stanchion posts with internal guidance tapes are convenient, spring rewind mechanisms have limitations. First, if a simple spring mechanism is used, the tension on the guidance tape will not be constant. As the guidance tape is extended, the spring will be wound fighter and the tension will increase. Constant force springs mechanisms reduce this problem to some degree, but they require additional complexity and expense. Second, spring mechanisms can, and frequently do, break. Breakage renders the guidance tape mechanism inoperable. Third, the guidance tapes in present systems are stored and extended in a vertical aspect. This results in a tendency for the top of the guidance tape to curl. The curling is exacerbated by the proclivity of pedestrians, when standing next to an extended guidance tape to hold and press down upon the top of the guidance tape, thereby causing even greater curling. Fourth, releasing a completely extended guidance tape may cause it to rewind with excessive speed. Braking means are possible but these increases cost and complexity. Finally, the longer the desired length of a guidance tape, the greater the necessary diameter of the reel. A large reel on the top of a stanchion post may be considered unsightly, limiting the maximum length of the guidance tape.